Leo Faintree
Summary He was born and raised in the old capital city of Faintree by rulers of the Albion countries! He always loved to spend time with Aeliza! One day in the year 1105 the most hated nation on Luna known as "East Flaydor" attacked the Albion region! Leader Skelebur was going to blow up the Albion region! Mum and Dad fought against him while Aeliza and Leo went out to fight in the war! Their parents didn't want them to fight but they fought very well! After awhile they noticed that a tsunami was coming in! Leo and Aeliza started to panic not knowing what to do! They thought that they were going to die! They were trying to tell their parents to get out but it was too late! The tsunami came in and whipped out Faintree and alot of Albion and some parts of Limestone Mons which is now underwater left as nothing but ruins! They had to use a tsunami escape pod that dad never used to get to Lighthelm! Now he is apart of a team with his best friends they made in Primary School! Codi, Fire-Tak and his sister Aeliza as the leader! They to avenge Skelebur because he's responsible for the death of their parents! Powers and stats Tier: 5-A Name: '''Leo Faintree '''Origin: Faintree Classification: 'Lion Anthropomorphic Human Breed '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fight with his shield and sword, Shoot golden shyrinite element laser out of his sword, Set up a unbreakable barrier covering his shield for 10 seconds. Afterwards he can't use it for another 10 seconds expert in fist fighting, Cause a City block ranged 5 magnitude earthquake by punching the ground, stab his sword in the ground creating light and repairing any damage made in a fight, make a roar loud enough to be heard eight miles away, talk to wild lions, Resurrection(After he is killed his body will regenerate back to normal like nothing happened. Although this can be bypassed if he dies by natural causes and if he has died and then resurrected in a fight then it'll be considered a victory to the opponent unless this is a serious fight then she will continue to fight.), Attack Reflection via his sword, Masterswords/shieldsman Resistance to: The movement of earthquakes [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency:]' Large Planet Level '(Damaged Skelebur) Durability: Large Planet Level '(Every single member of Team Faintree are equally on the same level in terms of power with Aeliza Faintree being slightly above everyone else meaning that it should be comparable to Codi) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(He can easily pick up vehicles from hover cars to hover trains) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Reacted to Skelebur's "12,000MPH" arrows) '''with Average Human Walking Speed Range: Standard Melee Range | Couple of hundred metres with his laser Intelligence: Average '''Weakness: '''His bones and weapons are weak against diamond shyrinite in combat since he is a gold shyrinite element | Since he is a tank, he's better in close combat. Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Faintree